


There's a first time for everything

by haughtflashes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out, Rao I need to go find some holy water, and porn, i don't know where this came from, it's total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtflashes/pseuds/haughtflashes
Summary: There was a first time for everything, but Lena Luthor never expected to say the wrong name during sex. In fact, she had never even said anyone’s name during sex. So it didn’t matter to her that she didn’t even know the name of the woman currently fucking her.Or in which Lena Luthor finds out Supergirl's true identity in an inadvertent turn of events.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and I couldn't write anything else until I got it out.

There was a first time for everything, but Lena Luthor never expected to say the wrong name during sex. In fact, she had never even said  _ anyone’s _ name during sex. So it didn’t matter to her that she didn’t even know the name of the woman currently fucking her. 

She was bent over the desk, fingers pumping in and out of her.  _ Fast. Hard. Rough. _ Just the way she liked it, the way she needed it. 

Lena Luthor was not one to mix sex and emotions. She had always been that way; fucking was just fucking it was simple is that. No reason to get attached. No risk of getting hurt when they inevitably decided to move on. 

And move on they did. Whether it was because the burden of the Luthor name was too much, or because they had simply wanted her as a conquest and after a few rounds in the sack the novelty wore off, Lena’s paramours never tended to last long. Better that way she supposed, feelings always complicated things. 

It wasn’t as if she didn’t feel  _ something _ for the tall blond currently bringing her undone. It was just something more akin to attraction than emotion. By all accounts, the muscular woman was a bombshell, and in a stark difference from Lena’s previous lovers, she was nice too, selfless some would say. And hell, she was basically a lesbian icon, especially after Livewire’s interview musing about the hero’s sapphic inclinations. Though, some would say Lena, too, was Lesbian royalty in her own right. 

One hand tugged at her hair, while the other picked up its speed, a third finger added in a little more forcefully, causing the CEO to let out a ragged moan. 

“Please.”  _ Damn it. Luthors do not beg.  _

“Please, what, Ms. Luthor?” She briefly felt contact to her clit but it went away all too quickly. 

“Fuck me.” The Super certainly had the upper hand in this negotiation. Unsurprising, given she was currently the one with a hand in someone. 

“Aren’t I doing that already?”  _ God, who knew the girl of steel actually had some bite to her. Definitely not cut from the same cloth as her goodie two shoes cousin.  _

The hero brushed against her clit again, as if to remind the raven haired woman to answer the question. “Hmm. No reply, I guess I should take my time and continue.”

“ _ No.  _ Please. Let me come,” She knew Supergirl had a lot of powers, but perhaps her greatest was reducing the notoriously stoic CEO to pleading for her orgasm, “ _ Please, Supergirl. Please fuck me hard until I come undone. _ ”

At the words, the hero picked up her pace, faster than humanly possible, bringing on hand to circle around her clit as she buried her fingers deeper with the other.  _ Well that superspeed is definitely good for something _ . Lena’s hips rose to meet each thrust until she found herself clenching around the other woman’s hand, doing her best to bite down a moan. 

Supergirl worked Lena through her orgasm, letting her catch her breath and adjust before finally removing her fingers. She heard the hero behind her lick them clean, removing them from her mouth with a pop. “Mmmm. My favorite flavor. Maybe I’ll just have to get a better taste.” Lena wasn’t sure if she could handle going again so soon, she still hadn’t even been able to get up from where she collapsed, but she was a Luthor and she never turned down a challenge, especially from a Super. 

Before she could attempt a reply, they were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. “Supergirl.” Lena couldn’t make out the words of whoever was on the other end, but the call ended soon enough, “Ok, got it.”

She couldn’t muster the energy to turn and face the hero standing behind her, “Well, duty calls. We’ll pick this up later,” giving Lena’s ass a hard slap for emphasis. 

Lena heard the noise of the hero whoosh, flying out the balcony door. She still hadn’t managed to pick herself off the desk, glad her office door was locked, knowing she’d never be able to live it down if someone caught the sight of her now. Lena Luthor, billionaire CEO of L Corp, bent naked over her desk after being fucked into a daze, wetness dripping down her leg, her ass on full display, undoubtedly marked with a red handprint now. 

\---

Her afternoon rendezvous with the girl of steel had served its purpose for a few hours, but now Lena found her thoughts returning to where they normally did. Kara Danvers, the reporter that may as well been a walking ray of sunshine, her only friend in National City. Hell, maybe even the world. Lena had accidently caught feelings for her friend, and instead of going away, like she’d initially hoped, they’d multiplied until she was falling hard for the other woman. 

But feelings were hard for Lena, and the only thing the youngest Luthor liked hard were her fucks. Supergirl delivered on that charge, and the woman proved to be an adequate distraction from Lena’s unrequited feelings. 

So, Lena definitely wouldn’t say she was disappointed when the caped woman showed up on her bedroom balcony later that night. She’d flown into the room with little preamble, simply flying over to the bed, tossing the covers off, and bringing herself over to where Lena laid, clothed in just a tanktop and panties.

“I believe we have some unfinished business, Ms. Luthor.” The hero’s hands rested on Lena’s hips, but she moved her gaze to Lena’s eyes, not moving further until she got a response. 

“Yes, I believe we do, Supergirl.” At her words the hero surged forward, taking Lena into a rough kiss, lightly nibbling on her lip. The hero had been hesitant early on in their time together, but by now, a few weeks into their arrangement, she was unrestrained. Lena moaned into the kiss as Supergirl ripped off her shirt, gasping as the cool air hit her nipples, causing them to harden more. She trailed her kisses downward, her mouth lingering on Lena’s left breast, tracing circles around her nipple before giving it a quick nip. One of the blond woman’s hand gave her other breast attention, while the other hand cupped her center. Lena let out a gasp as the hand moved up to trace the hem of the black lace. 

“You know, when I left work today, I told them I was going to go eat National City’s finest,” The other woman tore off her underwear in a quick motion. It was a good thing Lena was a billionaire, otherwise she might actually be concerned about the amount garments destroyed lately, rather than insanely turned on by it. “Little do they know.”

She moved even further down, lining herself up with Lena’s center, admiring the view. “Eager aren’t you, you’re so wet. It’s beautiful.” Lena wasn’t sure if the fact that she had been thinking about Kara earlier had anything to do with it, but she was well aware of how wet she currently was. 

Lena knew it was wrong to be thinking of her friend as the superhero began eating her out, but a part of her couldn’t stop herself from fantasizing that it was actually the reporter’s tongue tracing her clit. Her fingers entering, two or them, pumping in and out as her mouth sucked on Lena’s clit, letting it go with a quick pop.  _ God. _ She was about to come embarrassingly fast. The hero was good with her tongue, but Lena knew the thoughts of Kara probably had something to do with it as well. 

“Oh, God.  _ Please, Kara. _ ” The other woman immediately froze, and Lena couldn’t help let out a whimper at the loss.  _ Shit.  _ Lena had finally said the wrong name.  _ Well, looks like that’s the end of my tryst with Supergirl. _ There was no way the hero would want to continue seeing her after finding out the CEO was secretly pining after their mutual friend. It’s not that the hero expected this to be anything besides physical, but even Lena could admit picturing the blond reporter while fucking another was downright creepy. 

“Wait! You know?!” Lena met the gaze of the other woman, somewhat frantic, a hint of confusion and worry. _Know what?_ _Why would she have that reaction immediately after I mention Kar- Oh shit._ How had she’d not seen it before?

“ _ Kara?!  _ You’re Supergirl?!” Some genius she was. Somehow she had not only noticed her best friend that she was in love with was a literal superhero, but also had no idea she was already sleeping with that friend for weeks. She focused again on Supergir- no, Kara’s face, only to notice the telltale crinkle on her forehead. 

“Oh, Rao. So you didn’t know?” Kara removed her fingers from where they had stilled inside Lena, running her hand through her hair. Lena inadvertently let out a moan at the loss of contact and tried to ignore how she could see her wetness glisten on the streaks of blond. The CEO very rarely found herself at a loss for words, but she was literally seconds away from a mindblowing orgasm and her thoughts were pretty clouded right now. She tried to refocus on the face in front of her.  _ How had I not seen it, everything I wanted was literally in front of me.  _ “Then why did you say my name?”

Well, no point in hiding the truth now. “Because I always wanted it to be you.” She still wasn’t able to form coherent sentences, but hoped her message would be clear. 

“Supergirl? You wanted her to be me?” If Lena wasn’t so desperate to come, she would have found this adorable. With the front of anonymity shattered, the other woman had shifted into full on Kara Danvers mode. 

“That’s not what I meant,” she breathed out, “Not in the supersuit. In me.”  _ What a way with words, Luthor.  _

“I don’t follow. You wanted… it to be me… in you- Oh, Rao!” Lena couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as a blush swept over Kara’s face. 

“It isn’t anywhere you haven’t already been before, darling,” she teased, “In fact, I’d say you’re quite familiar with the terrain.”

“You’re right, aren’t you?” The blond shot her a devilish grin and Lena wasn’t sure whether she’d come to regret her quip. “In fact, if memory serves me right, it was just earlier today, I had the great Lena Luthor begging me to come. Perhaps we should make that a repeat performance?” Well, she was in for it now, some how feeling at ease about the fact that the woman she was fucking and the woman she had feelings for were one in the same. 

Yes, it seemed there was a first time for everything, but Lena knew she would be okay as long as those firsts were with Kara. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I had this thought, "What if Lena accidently the wrong name while having sex with supergirl and that's how she found out her true identity." First time writing something this nsfw ◉_◉
> 
> Got any other crack you want from me? Come hang, yell at me, or splash me with holy water at vagiilante.tumblr.com


End file.
